Game
English Pronunciation * AHD: /gām/ * , * *: Noun # A pursuit or activity with rules performed either alone or with others, for the purpose of entertainment. #: Shall we play a '''game'?'' # (in plural games) Sport played in a lesson at school. # Wild animals hunted for food. #: The forest has plenty of '''game'.'' # The entire being of an industry, activity or profession. #: When it comes to making sales, John is the best in the '''game'.'' Synonyms * pastime, play, recreation, frolic, sport, diversion, fun, amusement, merriment, festivity, entertainment, spree, prank, lark, gambol, merrymaking, gaiety Antonyms * drudgery, work, toil, sadness, labor, uneasiness, grief, sorrow Hyponyms * See also Wikisaurus:game Derived terms * board game * card game * computer game * drinking game * endgame * game club * game for a laugh * game of chance * game of skill * game of strategy * game on * game over * game plan * game rage * game show * game theory * gamecock * gamely * gameplay * gamer * gamesmanship * gamey, gamy * guessing game * mind game * on the game * parlour game * party game * role-playing game * strategy game * two can play that game * video game * war game * word game Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: խաղ (xaġ) * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: 游戏 (yóuxì) *: 遊戲 * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: spel , spelleke (Flemish) * Estonian: * Ewe: kɔɖiɖi * Finnish: , * French: * Galician: * German: * Greek: * : * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: ludo, ludajo * Interlingua: joco * Italian: * Japanese: 遊び (あそび, asobi), 遊戯 (yūgi)，ゲーム (ge-mu) * Korean: 놀이 (nori), 게임 (geim) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , , * Latin: * Latvian: spēle * Lithuanian: žaidimas * Luhya: * Marathi: khel * Norwegian: spill (a game with a winner), lek (a game without a winner) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: игра (igrá) * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: * Slovene: igra , (''a sport) tekma * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: spel (a game with a winner), lek (a game without a winner) * Welsh: * Greek: * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Kurdish: * Portuguese: *: Sorani: * Armenian: , * Dutch: * Ewe: adelã * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Latvian: medījums * Polish: * Russian: дичь (dič’) * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: divjačina * Swedish: Adjective # Willing to participate. #: I'm '''game', would you like to tell me how do that?'' - From the computer game Adventure. Synonyms * sporting, willing, daring, disposed, favorable, nervy, courageous, valiant Antonyms * cautious, disinclined Translations * Icelandic: * Norwegian: * Swedish: , Verb # To gamble. # To play games and be a gamer. # To use a system or bureaucracy in a way which defeats or nullifies the rules in effect, usually to obtain a result which otherwise would be unobtainable. #: We'll bury them in paperwork, and '''game' the system.'' Derived terms * game the system Translations * Italian: , See also * play Anagrams * * mage * mega Category:Ball games ---- Dutch Verb # # # ang:game de:game et:game el:game es:game fa:game fr:game ko:game hy:game hr:game io:game id:game it:game kn:game kk:game sw:game ku:game lo:game lt:game hu:game ml:game my:game nl:game ja:game no:game pl:game pt:game simple:game fi:game sv:game ta:game te:game th:game tr:game vi:game zh:game